This invention relates to a convenient hand-held facial heat applicator which is adaptable to apply medicaments, unguents, cosmetics and the like to the face and other parts of the body.
After years of encouraging women to cover their skin with layers of makeup, the trend now is to place more emphasis on the skin itself. The care of the skin, particularly cleaning and lubricating, is a fast growing segment of the cosmetic business. The jar of cold cream is now being replaced with products to firm up wrinkled necks and nourish the skin.
Beauty clinics cater to men and women who want treatments that they hope will keep their skin appearing young, smooth and wrinkle free. A cosmetologist cleans the skin with unscented makeup remover and lotions. Then a lubricant is applied with a small hot iron to soften the pores. This face ironing is followed by a herbal or seaweed steam facial, manual and deep-pore cleaning and further make up consultation and application is then undertaken.
In essence, most beauty parlors clean the skin thoroughly.
A convenient hand-held home and business appliance is needed for applying heat to the face or body which in one form may also include a vibrator and in another form a medicament dispenser. A compreshensive device will include the heating iron, vibrator and medicament dispenser all in one appliance the functions of which may be used individually or in combination.